


Hidden Desires

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Hermione Granger attends a masquerade ball at Malfoy Manor. He's wanted her for as long as he can remember, but he's afraid she will shy away at the very thought of him touching her





	

**Prompt:**

Must include the following:  
"But I can think of far better ways to waste your energy, if you can bare to still touch me."  
Leather gloves  
Chop sticks  
Scotch  
Diamond earring

* * *

Sipping his scotch, he watched her move across the ballroom, dragon mask hiding her features, chopsticks taming her wild hair, the elegant chinese gown hugging her figure and showing off her curves. He watched her from behind his own simple mask, each sway of her hips inflaming his desire that stoked the arousal growing in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted her, he had always wanted her. Tonight he would ensure she was his.

Taking her hand, she gave him no resistance as he guided her out of the ballroom, along darkened passageways, deeper into the labyrinth. Opening the heavy oak door, he allowed her to pass inside before shutting it, leaving them both in the darkness. He reached out with his hand, wandlessly casting a bluebell flame that danced in the corner of the room, its smokeless glow casting an alluring glow over her features.

Three purposeful strides and he was pressing her into the wall, hungrily kissing her, bracing her hands above her head as she gasped. One fluid motion her dress was pooling at her feet. He ripped open his shirt and her hands moved over his pecs, tracing the contours of his body. He groaned as her hands traced the V of his abs, as she pulled him closer to her, making quick work of his belt and trousers.

Slick heat under his fingers, he groaned, his lips against her skin, her keening cries and incoherent pleas lost on him as he guided her climax. She cried out as he slid into her molten core, her leg curling round his hip as he grasped at her alabaster thigh. Tongues and teeth, nips and sucks, hungry yet sensual; they matched each other kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Fingers between bodies, she came undone around him, clenching at him in the most exquisite way. Biting down on her neck to stifle the scream, her name ready to fall from his lips, his desire peaked, as blinding light clouded his vision.

He had known bliss before but not like this. Tonight he knew pure bliss.

Mask in hand, he revealed his identity, her breath catching, voice hitching in her throat. She pushed him aside gathering her clothes and her senses, grasping for her dignity.

Bending down he retrieved the only evidence of their encounter: one diamond earring.

Hurried footfalls, retracing steps, hands on walls to guide the way, she fought her senses as she failed to orientate herself in the bowels of the Manor. Tears falling from her eyes, she leant back against the wall, struggling to steady her breathing as her anxiety peaked.

She had felt fear like this before but not fear tainted with arousal. Tonight she was frightened that she wanted him.

Heavy breathing by her ear, her pulse quickened as his lips grazed against the spot that sent involuntary shivers down her spine, causing her sex to dampen and knees to weaken. His fingers, now clad in leather gloves tracing the curve of her jaw.

"You can keep running if you would like," he whispered, no hint of malice or mockery in his tone. "But I can think of far better ways to waste your energy, if you can bare to still touch me."

.


End file.
